


The One Who Cared

by Sokta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crying, Drama, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rumors, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokta/pseuds/Sokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was just a young boy, who once made mistake. Because of it, he lost all his friends. He was harrassed everyday by the ones around him. Told to kill himself. At the sound of every bell that excused class, he was worried. Not wanting to leave, but he had to. One day, it had gone to far. But something else follwed, his first friend in a long time. Would this be the start of something new, or the end of another a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Cared

**Author's Note:**

> Well everybody, this is my first fanfiction. So can you please cut me some slack. All my friends say i am great at roleplaying, and said I should try writing a fanfic. Sorry if its a bit short, I honestly dont know a good size chapter yet. I really hope you guys like the story. I will be putting more notes on the bottom.

John slowly fiddled at his desk, watching the clock above the teachers white board. He knew that he should probably be listening to her, but at the moment all he was hearing was a pointless mumble. As the clock grew closer to the bell, John began to be filled with fear. Then there it was, the bell echoed through the school as everyone began to pack up their bags ready to depart to their next class. For most of the students in this class, it was an escape from the dreaded English teacher; Ms. Meenah Peixes. But for John, it was the worst part of his day. 

As he walked out of the classroom, and down to his locker; he noticed something. There was a crowd of people standing around his locker, chuckling with pure mockery. Then when they noticed John was standing behind them, they laughed more and scattered. He walked slowly to see what the reason for the gathering was, but he couldn’t bring himself to look. As he finally worked the courage to look at his locker, a tear escaped his eye when he saw why they gathered. “Kill yourself you faggot!” was plastered on to the locker, with a bleach coupon next to it. He opened his locker and took out a sponge, then wet it in the nearby water fountain. He then scrubbed the twisted words away, as tears poured out his eyes.

Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as he fell to the ground. “Well if it isn’t the stupid queer.” he heard come from above, as he curled up in to a fetal position on the concrete floor. “Don’t think I didn’t see you staring!” one of the attackers growled, as they kicked the crying boy. This continued on, as people walked by and did nothing. 

When the bell rang, they scattered. But John remained on the ground, shaking and crying. He was so helpless. No one ever came to his aid, until now. Suddenly he heard a voice with a soothing nature, but he still flinched. “Its fine, I am not going to hurt you.” this mysterious voice whispered, trying to calm John.

John looked up to see someone, someone with blonde hair. He was wearing a red zip up sweatshirt with a emblem of a gear on the back, accompanied by black skinny jeans and a pair of aviator glasses. He recognized this man; he was new to the school. He always seemed to be alone, until he recently started sitting with some people at lunch. As he saw his hand come to him, he flinched again. “Why would you help me?” John mumbled, still trembling from his recent attack.

This man didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just reached his hand down again. This time John had accepted the gesture. As this unknown man lifted John up, they made eye contact. John thought they did at least, you could see through the blonde’s shades. Then John quickly looked away. “I just helped you ass, the least you could do is tell me your name. I’m Dave.” the blonde stated, not really giving John a choice. But still, his voice was so calm.

“I am John.” he winced, because the pain that still occupied his side.

He then stumbled on the pain, but before he could fall Dave caught him. As Dave sat him down on the floor, he noticed that tears then again began to stream out of John’s eyes.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” 

“I am trash.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Of course I believe in the truth!” John snapped, with more venom then he intended. “I’m sorry.” John whispered, as he slowly slipped away into a silent sob.

Then after hearing his response, Dave walked closer to him and kneeled in front of the damaged boy. “Don’t be sorry. But that’s not the truth, your not trash.”

“You don’t need to me.”

“But it’s not a lie.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“You’re right, I don’t know you. But unlike the stupid assholes, I am not going to judge you just for…” Dave then realized what he was about to say, “for being gay.” He didn’t know if this was true, because it was just a rumor. “Just a stupid rumor.” He then continued.

He then proceeded to pick up all of Johns books that were scattered about. After all the books we there, he placed the in Johns locker and shut it. Without any warning, he picked up the guy that was still on the floor. “We need to get you to the health room; I hate to tell you this but your looking like you just got fucking mauled by a bear.” John cooperated then put his arm around him as they walked to the office.

 

Once the reached the office, one if the ladies that sat behind the desk rushed over to the door to open it. “Thanks, Ms. Serket. Is the nurse in today?” Dave asked, keeping his cool.

“I am sorry, she isn’t. But I know can also help.” 

“In that case, I think I can handle it.”

Ms. Serket didn’t doubt Dave, because his brother was forcing him into the medical elective at school. Instead, she began searching around for the kids who did this to John. 

Once the reached the bed, Dave set the dark haired boy on the bed. He then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed some supplies. He then damped a gauze with alcohol and put it on Johns forehead wound. John winced at the surprising amount of pain.

“Oh yah, it might hurt a bit.” Dave stated while he was still cleaning the gash. 

After Dave places the large bandage on the wound, John turned his head away and looked at the ground. If a very low whimper, he asked “Why are you doing this?”

There was a long pause. Dave honestly didn’t know the answer to that question. “Why was he doing this.” Those words kept running through his head. He then noticed blood on the side of John’s shirt. “Life up your shirt.” he ordered. John did so. 

“Because nobody should be treated like this.” is all that Dave could say.

By the time that Dave finished cleaning up the scarred boy, the lunch bell had rung. John then stood up, and made for his locker. “John, you should call your father to come pick you up.” Ms. Serket warned, but he just ignored her. Then noticing he was gone, Dave scrambled after him.

“I notice you sit alone at lunch.” he said. There was an awkward pause, it seemed as if John ignored the comment. “You know if you want, you can sit with me. You will have to deal with this fuckass named Karkat, but he honestly isn’t that bad.” 

In the end, Dave’s attempt at a conversation was futile. But, John still did sit at the table with Dave. He stayed quite the whole time, just listening to their conversations. But there was something else he noticed under them. The surrounding tables where talking about him. Even through the roar of the cafeteria, he could still hear them. The rumors they were spreading, 

“I almost forgot, guys this is John.” John looked up at the comment, as everyone at the table. Everyone showed there own response. 

Then suddenly, a girl with long black hair and big round glasses spoke up “Hey, I am Jade. Its nice to meet you John!”

“I am her sibling, my name is Jake English. But please, call me Jake.” Another boy said, with a very prominent British accent.

“I am Karkat, I am the real cool kid hear. Not that insurable prick Dave.” A boy shouted from across the table.

“Shut the fuck up, Karkat!” Dave shouted, alerting one of the teachers nearby. 

“David Elizabeth Strider! How many times will it take me to tell you to keep your profanity at a minimum in formal environment? You as well, Karkat. I am deeply sorry about them. My name is Rose Lalonde. I share a house with Dave. It is very nice to meet you.” A blonde with a black hair band said, as she extended her arm out. John was hesitant, but shook her hand. 

John didn’t know how to react to everyone’s kindness. He hadn’t had a friend since middle school. Its been 3 years. He blushed as a smile went to his face. But then he looked away as he rationalized why everyone was so kind to him. “They must have not heard that rumor. That rumor that is true.” he thought to himself over and over. “Nice to meet everyone!” he squeaked, with a forced smile on his face. 

 

After another 15 minutes of the awkwardness he experienced at the table, the lunch bell had echoed through the lunch room. It was accompanied by a swell in the roar of the people, trying to get their final words in before they dad to report to class. Everyone at the table quickly scattered, everyone but Dave.

“Look. If you want, I can walk you to your locker and then to class.” offered the blonde.

“You will be late for your class.”

“I don’t mind it.”

“Thanks.”

 

After they reached John’s class, Dave told him something. “Don’t leave this class until you see me.” Then, he walked off.

Dave was at his locker picking up his things when the bell rang. He just shrugged and walked to class. Then, his mind wondered off to the rumors he had heard about John. “In 8th grade, the stupid fag kissed his so called ‘best friend.” Then Dave thought, is this why he thinks he is trash. Those thought kept running through his mind. Then, they were suddenly lost.

“David. This is the third time you have been late to my class this month. You know that this is very triggering of my anger. Next time this happens, I will not allow you in. After that, if this behavior doesn’t cease you will not be allowed to take the upcoming test…” the teacher chanted, then was soon cut off. 

“I hear you Kankri.” Dave snorted

“That’s Professor Vantas to you.”

 

After a god awful 1 hour of hearing Mr. Vantas talk, the belled had finally gone off. Dave scrambled to gather his things, and ran to John’s class. There he was, waiting for Dave. The two of them walked to John’s locker, than to Dave’s. They didn’t realize it tell now, but they both had the same last period; science. But in the same class, John’s harassers were there.

As Dave was listening to the teachers lecture, he was jotting down notes. This was a rare occasion for him, of course. Bt the whole time, he could feel the stares. He could hear the whispers. He could see John wince every time one of them walked by his desk. “Is it really to this extent?” Dave kept on asking himself. 

Then finally, after the class was over; they received their homework and left. Everyday after school, Dave walked home as John drove. Dave lived so close he never really bothered to take his car. John offered him a ride home, but Dave refused the offer. After the two sepreated, something loomed in the back of Dave’s mind. “Why are people so horrible to him?” Those words haunted Dave all the way to his home, tell noticing Rose had beat him there. As he walk through the door, he went straight to his room. The whole night he was up, thinking the thoughts “Why DID I help him?” Over and over, they haunted him.

 

After Dave had refused his offer to drive him home, John almost followed the same exact course of he night. He got home, and went straight to his room. Finished up his homework, and went to bed. But he couldn’t sleep. I wondered all night long, “Why did he help me? Did someone actually want to by my friend.” 

This night went on and on. It seemed like it would never end. Going over that situation again and again. Finally after he passed out, his alarm clock went off. With no sleep, he rose from his bead and proceeded to get ready. “Off to my misery.” Is all he thought that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! I hope you guys liked it. Like I said its my first fanfiction, so sorry if its not all that great. I am also up for any suggetions, so please leave them in the comments. I plan on trying to update this at least once a month, but I dont know how often I can live up to that with school. Thanks for reading!


End file.
